


Thinking Out Loud

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I want to take your name?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Then it's yours to take," he promised. </p><p>Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away. Oliver looked at him fondly and the stood up, "Can I have this dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_“And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am”  
Thinking Out Loud—Ed Sheeran

He was feeling a sense of longing as he watched the beautiful bride and her groom dancing to their song. His sister looked beautiful in the wedding dress she had picked out, classy and very tasteful. Roy looked quite nice himself all cleaned up and put in an expensive tuxedo. A pale blue flower on his boutonniere was the only color he could make out. Oliver couldn’t help but smile as Thea tossed her head back in laughter and Roy smiled widely. They would be such a great couple, especially with everything they’ve been through together in the last couple of years.

A warm hand placed on his thigh pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side and smiled at the man beside him. He gently maneuvered their hands so that their fingers were intertwined together. 

“Felicity okay?” Oliver asked. 

Barry chuckled, “Yeah, although that baby better be born now. In her words: ‘This baby’s eviction notice was sent out a week ago.’ I’m thinking she’s getting uncomfortable.” 

“A good observation indeed. I hope she had some fun while she was here,” Oliver responded. 

“She did, but she prefers sleep than swollen ankles,” Barry laughed, “Plus, Cyrus will be in tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure she wants to be in a good mood for him,” Oliver acknowledged. 

“Thea looks happy,” Barry said, turning to watch his sister and Roy walk off of the dance floor. 

“They both look happy,” Oliver said. 

“Thea Queen, settling down. Who would have known?” Barry asked rhetorically. 

“That’s Thea Harper now,” Oliver teased. 

The young man beside him laughed, his eyes crinkling and his smile radiant. 

“Are you ready to make an honest man out of me, Barry Allen?” Oliver asked. 

Barry looked at him, “As in us getting married?” 

“Why not? We’ve been together long enough, you live with me and share my bed. It would be nice to have a ring on your finger, it might just ward off all of those love sick girls from you,” Oliver teased. 

Barry rolled his eyes, “If that’s your way of proposing, then that’s a no from me.” 

“Not proposing, discussing. Just seeing what you think of it,” Oliver clarified. 

“I don’t mind commitment, Oliver Queen.” 

Oliver laughed, “Yes, I know that. Who’s name would we take?” 

Barry nibbled on his lower lips. It was a familiar sign of his shyness. “Well, I’d have to become a Queen, wouldn’t I?” 

“Barry, no you don’t. We could hyphenate it to Allen-Queen,” he suggested.

“What if I want to take your name?” Barry asked. 

“Then it’s yours to take,” he promised. 

Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away. 

Oliver looked at him fondly then stood up, “Can I have this dance?” 

His younger lover nodded his head and stood up. With their hands linked together, Oliver led them to the dance floor where other couples were swaying slowly to the song playing. He pulled his young brunette into him, placing his hand on Barry’s lower back and re-situating their hands so they could dance. Barry’s hand rested on his shoulder. They began to sway, enjoying their intimate moment without having anything distract them.

The superheroes were off tonight. The Starling City’s finest would have to manage for the night. 

“Will I be expecting a proposal soon?” Barry teased. 

“Possibly,” Oliver said softly, “looks like I’m going to have to do a bit of shopping though.” 

Barry laughed, “Don’t act like it’s such a burden. I’ve received more gifts from you than I have from all of my Christmases combined.” 

“Is that why you’re still around? My lavish gifts entice you to put up with me,” Oliver said in mock betrayal. 

“Oh definitely. The lavish gifts is what I live for.” 

Oliver laughed, “I knew it.” 

“You know I love you, right?” Barry asked, the atmosphere between them turning serious. 

“Of course I do. Why you do I’ll never know,” he answered. 

“Where do I begin, Oliver Queen. You’re a family man for one. You love your sister, and it almost brought me to tears watching you walk her down the aisle. You love the people close to you unconditionally. You don’t judge them if they get stuck in a rut, you help them and try to figure out a way to keep them safe and warm and healthy. You choose to let people in now, instead of closing them off. You’re honest,” Barry murmured to him, kissing his lips slowly, “you’re trustworthy. You’re handsome and strong, and I can always rely on you to have my back. You don’t make fun of me for how my brain works. You put up with my idiosyncrasies and overwhelmingly large appetite.” Oliver chuckled. “You apologize when you mean it, after you understand what was wrong. And for whatever reason, you decided that I was the one you wanted to pursue and claim to love, and if that isn’t enough of a reason, then I don’t know what is.” 

Oliver’s hands moved to Barry’s neck to hold him gently as he leaned in to kiss him. Deep, passionate and full of the sweet sensation that was love for this incredibly adorable man in front of him. 

Half an hour later both men were in their room at the Queen Estate. Oliver had already managed to rid Barry of his jacket and was slowly pulling the tie off and then moving onto the buttons of his shirt. Once the shirt was undone, his hands eagerly made their way onto the warm and firm skin. He pulled off the shirt seconds after. Barry then began to shed off his clothing in return, his fingers able to work just a bit quicker than his. 

Kisses were exchanged as Oliver guided Barry to the King-sized bed, gently turning them around to sit down on the edge. Barry straddled his hips, his arms wound tightly around his neck. Oliver gripped Barry’s hips tightly, fingers rubbing into the flesh soothingly. When they both pulled away to breathe, he buried his face in Barry’s neck, pressing soft pecks to the warm flesh. 

“Marry me,” Oliver said. 

Barry’s fingers ran over his scalp, “Okay, Oli.” 

That night their love making was just a bit more intimate, filled with more passion, and the cuddles that much sweeter. 

Oliver Queen had no regrets as he woke up the next morning with a lean body curled into his side, a head using his chest as a pillow, and their naked bodies radiating off too much heat. It was comfortable, and he wouldn’t change it for a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm making some of you happy by continuing this. Please let me know with a Kudos or Comment? xx

It wasn't too long after that Oliver dropped to one knee and proposed to Barry. They were by the coast in a country that Barry couldn't pronounce when his lover finally completed the deed he promised to do months ago at Thea's wedding. 

"Barry Allen, I am so in love with you. You have helped me feel joy when I was down, you made me feel hope when I felt defeated, and you showed me the true meaning of what love is, and you are it's embodiment for me. Will you please become by husband, and partner for life?" Oliver said, his pretty eyes looking up at Barry with so much hope and assurance that Barry felt his heart swell at the confidence his lover had in their relationship. 

"Of course," Barry said, taking a glance at the silver band nestled in the velvet box. Oliver smiled and stood up, pressing a kiss to Barry's lips and slipped the ring onto the proper finger. 

"I love you so much," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Barry and holding him tight. 

"I love you just as much," Barry said, feeling joy and contentment at the proposal and where he stood in Oliver's life. Out of all of the women Oliver dated, he had happily settled on him, an awkward CSI who got superpowers by a freak accident. 

"I'm thinking dinner, and then absolutely _ravishing_ you," Oliver said huskily. 

Barry smirked, "Dinner can always wait." 

Oliver chuckled, pressing kisses to Barry's neck and slipping his hand underneath Barry's t-shirt. "Is that so? You're not quite Mr. Queen yet."

"I'm as good as," Barry said, gripping Oliver tightly to not lose his balance from the pleasant sensations Oliver was inducing his body with. 

"Very true. Alright, let's take advantage of that super speed and get back to the hotel," Oliver said. 

Barry grinned, before latching onto Oliver.

After a night full of passion (they ordered room service), Barry woke up satiated and content. A smile was permanently etched on his face when he rolled over and saw his lover, _fiance_ , fast asleep. It was rare when Barry woke up before Oli. He raised his hand to the band on his finger and stared at it, his smile growing bigger. He was actually _engaged_. He felt giddy. 

He could sense when his lover woke up beside him. Oli was strangely cuddly when he first woke up, rolling over and smothering Barry. 

"Good morning to you, too," Barry said, his voice rough and scratchy. 

Oli groaned, burying his face in Barry's chest. Barry immediately began to card his fingers through Oli's trimmed hair. 

He let them wake up in silence before the ache in his stomach took priority, "Darling, I'm really hungry. Can we order in?"

Oliver sat up on his elbows and smiled, "Why don't we get out? We can have a nice brunch and come back and laze on the beach." 

Barry smiled, "That sounds wonderful." 

The two men got up and dressed in loose, comfortable clothing. 

Barry and Oliver spent a week away after their engagement spending time with another and making sure their nights were passion-filled and their days were spent relaxing and being together. 

When they returned, Mr. Diggle was waiting for them. Oliver smiled, "John." 

"Hey Oliver, Barry," Mr. Diggle said, a smile on his face, "Welcome back." 

"Good to be back," Oliver said, his hand reaching out for Barry's hand. 

"Let's get your bags and get you two home, I'm sure the flight was long and you are feeling a bit jet lagged," John said, turning around to collect their luggage for them. 

Oliver pulled Barry closer into him and followed John. Oli may be jet lagged, but Barry wasn't. One of the perks of being a superhero, he mused. 

When the car was loaded with their luggage and Mr. Diggle was in the front seat, he turned to face them, "So, will we be receiving a wedding invite in the near future?" 

Barry blushed, and Oliver smirked. He held up Barry's hand to show him, "It appears so." 

John grinned, "Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you." 

Oliver turned to face Barry, "I'm quite happy as well, John." 

Barry blushed and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek. 

Sure, his proposal was private and simple, but it was thoughtful and intimate. It was a moment only Oliver and he would share. Nobody needed to know details. It would only be privy to them. 

The weight of the ring was comfortable one, and one he quickly grew to like.


End file.
